Code Lyoko E99: Trojan Horse
by James the Lesser
Summary: The group is training Jim when a Guardian shows up! It drops off a special package, what will the gang do?


**Code Lyoko Episode 99: Trojan Horse**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-98 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

The group is on Lyoko with Jim. He, being a teacher, was able to write them all a pass to get out of study hall. "Alright Jim, Aelita isn't sending any monsters so you will train with the others." Jeremie watches the screen wondering what Aelita is up to.

"Ok Jeremie." Jim, his three meter tall muscled metal version, stretches. "Who goes first?"

"I will." S.S. gets her power pole out. "We can hurt each other but we can't kill each other so don't hold back."

"So you don't mind me doing this?" Jim punches the ground of the Forest Sector sending a shockwave at S.S. who jumps out of the way.

"Exactly, extend!" She aims her pole at Jim who is hit but it does little damage against his armored skin.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim claps his hands together sending another shockwave out in a circle.

"Extend!" The pole pushes S.S. out of the range of the attack. "You'll have to do better then that when it comes to real monsters."

"I'm trying." Jim was still getting use to the weird physics of Lyoko. He shouldn't be able to move yet was more acrobatic then the high flyers of the circus. He had seen the others like Odd and Ulrich run straight up a wall over ten meters. His body should sink like a rock but in the waters of the Ice Sector he could swim just as well as he could on Earth.

"Extend!" S.S. flies up in the air after doing her favorite move. She goes up and up before retracting the pole and falls towards Jim. "Doink!" She slams the power pole into Jim knocking him to the ground. "That's how you do it." S.S. twirls the pole like a baton.

"I'm trying to start a track team next year, would you be interested in the pole vault?" Jim gets up rubbing his head. "You move to fast for me." Jim's large size gave him extra strength and armor but he was slower then the others.

"Assassins are faster, so is Aelita." S.S. puts the power pole away. "Yumi you want to fight Jim? It gives you a chance to beat him up without getting detention." S.S. and the others laugh.

"I'm getting use to this, just a couple more times and I'll beat you." Jim looks at Yumi and sees something moving behind her. "What's that?" Yumi and the others turn around and see a orange glowing ball.

"A Guardian!" The group get their weapons out ready to attack. The Guardian flies towards them and stops. The bottom of the Guardian opens up and drops something out of it.

"What's going on?" Jeremie couldn't tell what had happened by watching the screens.

"Aelita!" The group runs over to Aelita, a pink haired elf looking girl.

"What happened to her? Is she breathing?" Jim knew CPR and wondered if it would be needed.

"Jim, you don't breath on Lyoko so no she isn't." Ulrich lifts Aelita's head up and looks at her. "Aelita, can you hear me? Say something."

"Something." Her eyes open and she looks around. "Aaaa!" She backs away from Ulrich quickly. "What kind of monster is that!" She points at Jim.

"I'm not a monster."

"That's Jim," Odd has his arm pointed at Aelita. "What kind of attack is this Aelita?" Odd doesn't lower his arm.

"What?" Aelita is confused. "I, I was in a Tower, then on Earth, then I don't remember." Aelita stands up. "What happened? How did Jim get in the group?"

"Odd put your arm down its Aelita." Yumi had her fans out when the Guardian first dropped Aelita in front of them but had put them away. "Aelita, you don't remember anything?"

"No, I don't think so." Aelita shakes her head trying to remember. "What happened?"

"Xana corrupted you." Odd lowers his arm and walks over to Aelita. "You tried to kill us, hell you nearly destroyed the planet!" Odd bunches his hand into a fist. "This is too easy, you're not Aelita you're a clone!" Odd punches Aelita hard. "We won't fall for your trick!" Odd points his arm at Aelita ready to fire an arrow when S.S. grabs his arm pulling it so he fires the arrow into the air.

"Odd stop it." S.S. wraps her arms around Odd's right arm. "Maybe Xana got tired of fighting her. Or he got everything he wanted from her and doesn't need her anymore." Which was bad news but if they had Aelita back it would be ok.

"Then why doesn't he attack us now? Why would he give us Aelita back? It's a trick, an attack!" Odd points his left arm at Aelita. "Speed Arrow!" Odd fires several arrows quickly all of them hitting Aelita until she disappears.

"Odd you killed her!" S.S. pushes Odd away from her and gets her power pole out.

"No he didn't she's on Earth!" Jeremie pulls the headset off and runs to the elevator taking it down to the Scanner Room. The elevator doors open and he runs into the Scanner Room going to Aelita who is lying on the floor in front of the right Scanner. "Aelita, are you ok?" He hugs her and feels her chest raise as she breaths in. "Aelita…" Jeremie can't hold his tears back and starts to cry.

"Jeremie, no one will tell me what happened, why did Odd attack me?" Aelita hugs Jeremie back. "What did I do?"

"It was my fault, I thought you could handle it but you couldn't. I lost you." Jeremie hugs Aelita tightly. "I love you Aelita, please forgive me, I didn't know that would happen."

"What would happen? Jeremie just tell me what happened."

"When you came here Sanne merged with you. When I was sending you back I noticed that it was you, Sanne, and something else going back, Xana. I separated Xana from your Mother but had to put Xana somewhere so I put him into you. Once I got you back all you had to do was step back in the Tower and I could separate Xana from you during the process sending him into the space between Earth and Lyoko. But Xana was to strong, he corrupted you and controlled you." Jeremie loosens his hug on Aelita. "I don't know why but he let you go." Jeremie kisses Aelita. "I'm so sorry Aelita."

"Don't be Jeremie." Aelita hugs Jeremie. "You did what you thought was best." The Scanner doors close and open with Odd, S.S., and Sissi stepping out. A few moments later it happens again with Yumi, Ulrich, and Jim stepping out.

"Aelita, is it really you?" Odd was torn inside between having his 'cousin' back and wondering if this was an attack.

"Yes Odd." Aelita and Jeremie stand up. "Odd, I understand why you attacked me." Aelita looks at the others then Jim. "How long have you been in our group?"

"Since yesterday." Jim flexes his muscles. "Glad I'm not needed though now that you're back." As far as Jim knew Aelita was the enemy but if she was on Earth then the fighting was over.

"What about Xana? Without Sanne or Aelita's influence what will he do?" Sissi wanted it to be over but couldn't believe it would be so easy.

"I don't know, he's never been on his own." Jeremie looks at Aelita. "You were merged with him, do you know?"

"I don't know, I don't remember." Aelita reaches to her pocket for something. "Um, what day is it?"

"It's been eight days since Xana corrupted you." Jeremie reaches into his back pocket and pulls a pink phone out. "I never lost hope I'd have you back again." He hands the phone to her.

"Where's Mr. Puck?" Aelita puts the phone in her pocket.

"I have him to but he's back in my room. We can go get him now if you want." Aelita looks like she's about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I should have been able to control Xana, I'm sorry for attacking you. I don't know what exactly I did but it was enough for Odd to attack me so it must have been bad. You, you kept Mr. Puck safe for me, you wanted to get me back, you love me, all of you." Aelita starts to cry. "I never thought I would have something like this when I was on Lyoko all those years. You didn't delete me, you didn't give up, you fought for me and won." It wasn't exactly the truth but Aelita didn't know. "Oh no, I missed a lot of school." The last line gets everyone to laugh.

"Aelita I'm sure the only class you'll have a problem with is Italian." Odd puts an arm around Aelita's shoulders. "But don't worry I'm sure you'll have the second highest grade in the school after Jeremie."

"Like I'm better then her in Italian?" The group laughs again. "Aelita we can go get Mr. Puck I'm sure he misses you." Jeremie and Aelita hold hands and walk onto the elevator. Jim and Sissi start to walk towards the elevator when Odd stops them.

"Let them be alone for a minute I'm sure he misses her."

"I guess you're right." The doors close and the elevator goes up.

"This is too easy." Odd turns to the others. "I don't buy this for a second. Aelita is a clone or something. Xana wouldn't turn her over like that or let us be on Lyoko without sending at least one monster."

"Odd I thought you…" Odd cuts S.S. off.

"I acted like that so Aelita would go away. I don't like Jeremie being alone with her but I didn't want her to get suspicious."

"We get Aelita back by some grace of God and you act like it's a bad thing." Yumi walks over to the elevator. "We have Aelita back, I think we should be more worried about Xana and what he is planning, not Aelita." The elevator comes down and Yumi gets on it. "Come on Ulrich." He and the others, except Odd, get on the elevator.

"When she attacks you don't say I didn't warn you!" The doors close and leaves Odd in the Scanner Room.

Jeremie and Aelita, still holding hands, make it to the dormitory. "Aelita how do we explain you disappearing? The police were looking for you and it was on the news. They are going to be suspicious of any story you give them." They get to Jeremie's room and he unlocks the door. They go in and Jeremie goes to his dresser to get Mr. Puck.

"I have an idea Jeremie." Aelita walks over to him when Jeremie's lap top beeps.

"He's attacking? He didn't wait long." Jeremie hands Mr. Puck to Aelita then sits down in front of the lap top. "Desert Sector, let's call the others and tell them." Jeremie reaches for his phone when he feels a hand on the back of his head.

"My idea is you die!" Aelita slams Jeremie's face into the keyboard of the lap top breaking it. She lifts his head up and slams it into the lap top again busting it completely. She lifts his head again and slams it into the desk breaking it. She slams his head again hearing a cracking noise. She then picks him up by the back of the head and slams him into the wall. "One down six to go." She drags him over to his bed and lifts it. She throws his body under the bed and lets it drop on top of his body. "That felt good." She morphs into Death Demon Aelita for a second then changes back into Pink Haired Aelita. "Who to get next that is the question."

"Who is it?" Jim is in his office when someone knocks on his door. "Oh Aelita are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jim but me and Jeremie are worried about something. I was gone and he said they looked for me, the police, and we don't know what to do. You're an adult so I thought maybe you might have an idea." Aelita walks over to Jim and goes around his desk.

"Well, that is a problem." Jim scratches his chin thinking. "Don't want to say you were kidnapped because the police would spend time looking for your kidnappers instead of finding real criminals. If we say you ran away you would get in trouble and we don't want that." Jim reaches into a drawer in his desk and pulls out a pad of paper and a pen. "When I brain storm I write down all my ideas and the reasons why they would or wouldn't work." He flips through the pad until he finds a blank page. "Maybe if we said you had amnesia." He writes the idea down.

"No, I was thinking maybe we don't tell anyone I'm back."

"Then how do you expect to go back to school?"

"I don't." Aelita morphs into Death Demon and punches Jim hard in the gut. "They actually let you in the group." She kicks him knocking him out of his chair and across the floor. "And you accepted." She raises her right arm and charges an energy ball. "For that you die." She sends the energy ball into Jim who shakes and spasms as he is electrocuted. "Two down five to go." She morphs back into Pink Haired Aelita.

"Maybe Odd is right." Ulrich and Yumi were sitting in the Gazebo. "It is to easy isn't it? We have Aelita pulling the moon into Earth then she is just dropped at our feet like nothing ever happened."

"Ulrich don't say that. Xana might have gotten what he needed from her. I know that's bad but its better then fighting Aelita." Yumi rests her head on his shoulder. "He might not attack every day either so we can spend some time together."

"Once we get some sleep." Ulrich yawns. They had all been living off of eight hours of sleep in thirty six hour days. It may make them remember but not being affected by the return to the past meant they had to live extra hours. Ulrich rests his head on top of Yumi's. "These are the moments we fight for."

Aelita is walking down the hall when she passes the Italian room. The teacher is in there working on the final exam. "He didn't learn his lesson did he?" Aelita points a finger at the stack of papers on the teacher's desk and sets it on fire by sending a tiny bolt of energy at the papers.

"What is this!" The teacher knocks the burning papers onto the floor. "No!" He runs over to where the fire extinguisher is only to find it gone.

"That should keep him busy." Aelita walks away with the fire extinguisher in hand. She had used her powers to float it off the wall and out of the room when the teacher was distracted by the fire.

"What's that?" Yumi and Ulrich hear a siren going off. "It's the fire alarm!" The school's fire alarm had gone off and students were pouring out of the building.

"Remain calm everyone move to the football field and wait for farther instructions." Mrs. Hertz was guiding the large group of students away from the building.

"Xana!" Ulrich and Yumi get their phones out. "Yumi, call S.S. I'll call Jeremie and see what he's doing." Ulrich calls Jeremie's phone but he doesn't answer. "Xana must be going after Jeremie."

"Ok, S.S. says Odd is still at the Factory pouting." Yumi calls Sissi. "Sissi is at the pool, she's on her way though."

"Aelita won't answer her phone." Ulrich puts his phone away. "Maybe Xana wasn't done with her." The two run to the sewer entrance in the park and head for the Factory.

"I'm gonna be late!" Sissi makes it to the Factory after taking the bus back to the school. "They probably won't even need me anymore." She runs to the end of the bridge and jumps reaching out for the rope. When she grabs it the rope pulls her up to the rafters of the Factory. "Aelita?" Sissi sees the Death Demon Aelita at the other end of the rope.

"Die!" Aelita grabs Sissi by the neck. She uses her powers to bring the end of the rope up and wrap around Sissi's ankles. Aelita hangs Sissi upside down by the rope. "I didn't want you in the group and I still don't!" Aelita backhands Sissi across the face.

"Aelita stop…" Aelita smacks Sissi again hard enough to break Sissi's cheek bone.

"I do what I want when I want how I want!" Aelita backhands Sissi again breaking her nose. "I want you to die!" She smacks Sissi again hearing a nice loud cracking noise. "Good enough." Aelita lets go of the rope and Sissi drops down to the floor below. "Three down four to go." Aelita floats down to the Factory floor and goes to the elevator. "How to kill the others?" The elevator doors open and she steps on.

"Sissi finally made it." Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and S.S. hear the elevator running. The doors open and Aelita steps out. "Aelita?"

"I got away, he got Jeremie and Sissi." Aelita acts like she is out of breath. "I'll set the Scanners up and send you then go down."

"Are you sure? Xana might go for you again." Ulrich didn't want Aelita to be corrupted again. He could fight Xana, he could kill Xana, not Aelita.

"I have to." Aelita gets in the computer chair. "Hurry I don't know how long Sissi will be able to hold him off." The four get in the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "Now for the fun. Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko but feels weird.

"Aelita, why did you send me like this?" Yumi is on Lyoko as Aelita. No powers, no weapons, and vulnerable to dying if she loses her life points.

"I have a plan." Aelita virtualizes on Lyoko as the vehicles do. "If we go as one big group we make it easier for Xana to stop us. If we split into two groups it might confuse him and spread his monsters out." Aelita smiles at Yumi. "First one to the Tower wins."

"Ok, Yumi you're with me." Ulrich gets on the Overbike. "I guess Odd and S.S. are with you."

"Are you sure? Yumi is vulnerable, I'm not." Aelita looks at the others. "Wait, where's Jim?"

"Oh man I forgot to call him!" Ulrich smacks his forehead. "I guess we'll have to go without him on this one."

"Aelita's right though Yumi is the one in danger here. S.S. you take the Overwing and go with them I'll take Aelita with me on the Overboard." Odd walks over to the Overboard and jumps on. "Coming Aelita?"

"Yes Odd." Aelita hops up on the Overboard. "I want to win." She turns to the other group. "The Tower is at 55 degrees south 27 degrees west."

"They got the Overbike." It was the fastest of the vehicles.

"But S.S. is on the Overwing." The slowest of the vehicles. Odd and Aelita take off in one direction as Ulrich, S.S., and Yumi take off in another.

"Oh crap Yumi look." Ulrich and the other two see a field of Kankrelats in front of them. "Time to take to the air." Ulrich activates the flight controls on and takes off. The Kankrelats fire laser after laser at the group missing.

"Xana messed up sending those things." S.S. sticks her tongue out at the Kankrelats.

"Maybe without human intelligence guiding Xana he doesn't know what to do." Ulrich hands his sword to Yumi. "Just in case." He was able to dodge the lasers fired by the Kankrelats easily enough that Yumi doesn't need to use the sword.

"Wow we made good time." Odd and Aelita see the Tower. "It's still black?" Odd figured now that Xana had let go of Aelita it would be a new color for an activated Tower.

"Creepy." Aelita puts her hands on Odd for support. "Aren't you scared?"

"It's just Xana, someone we can fight." Unlike Aelita who not only was their friend but knew them to well. Without Aelita, Xana couldn't be as big a threat, could he?

"Just Xana? Aelita morphs into Death Demon Aelita behind Odd. "We don't like the sound of that."

"Huh?" Odd turns around when Aelita sends a bolt of energy through her hands into Odd. "Aaaaa!" The pain is horrible and Odd can't keep control of the Overboard. They crash into the ground below separating Odd from Aelita.

"Time to die Odd." Aelita charges her hands. "I killed Jeremie, then Jim, then Sissi and now you. Today has been a wonderful day." Aelita laughs as she starts to torture Odd. "I killed the others quickly and never got to hear them scream or beg for mercy!" She sends another bolt of energy into Odd. "But you I get to play with." She sends another and then another slowly whittling Odd's life points away. "And with the extra power from the Tower I won't send you to Earth I'll kill you for good!" Odd is losing more and more points close to death when something appears above Aelita.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim slams his hands into Aelita like a sledgehammer knocking her away from Odd.

"What? No! You're dead, I killed you!" Aelita charges an energy ball in her right hand.

"I'm tougher then I look." Jim had been knocked unconscious by Aelita's attack. People may think he is a big buffoon but he was more muscle then fat and was in better shape then he looked.

"Hiyah!" An axe hits Aelita from behind.

"No, you're dead!" Aelita throws the energy ball at Sissi who blocks it with her axe. The axe is destroyed but Sissi remains.

"It was close but that only counts in horseshoes, hand grenades and nuclear warfare." Sissi gets in a fighting stance.

"How, how can you still be alive? How could you have made it to the Factory or Lyoko?" Aelita is confused and distracted not seeing Ulrich and the others coming from behind on the Overbike and Overwing.

"Because of me," Something else had virtualized on Lyoko, Jeremie! "And because of Aelita," Jeremie looks down at himself on Lyoko. He had changed his program a lot after his last time on Lyoko. He gave himself weapons and made himself look less 'ridiculous' as Odd put it.

"I wanted you dead!"

"You did Xana but Aelita loves me and held back." Jeremie points his arms at Aelita. They are shaped like the arms of a Tarantula.

"I don't love you or the others!" An aura of energy sparks around Aelita.

"She might not love the others like she love me but Aelita doesn't want to kill anyone. She left Jim in his office but he wasn't dead. He woke up and called me and when I didn't answer he went to my room and found me where you put me." Jeremie smiles at Aelita. "He called my phone and when he heard it ring he lifted my bed. He then carried me to the Factory where we found Sissi and went to the Control Room. Jim was able to wake me up and I sent them to Lyoko then myself to heal."

"You did something, that can't be true. I have the power and the control! I do what I want when I want how I want!" Aelita points her hand at Jeremie when he fires lasers from his own hands. Aelita puts up a force field to block the lasers.

"You lose this time Xana because you are your own worst enemy." Jeremie fires laser after laser as Ulrich gets Yumi to the Tower.

"I haven't lost yet! I will kill Yumi and you won't deactivate the Tower!"

"Too late." Ulrich and S.S. walk towards Aelita with weapons out.

"No, no!" Aelita raises into the air her energy surrounding her. "I'll kill you all right here, right now!" Aelita starts to gather more energy when the activated Tower goes from black to blue.

"That means I will be back in the Control Room in three, two, one." Jeremie materializes back to Earth. He goes up to the Control Room and activates a return to the past.

The group is in the sewers where Aelita couldn't spy on them. "Wow Jeremie you came to Lyoko." Odd pats him on the back. "But how did you get back?"

"I set it so once the Tower was deactivated I would go back five seconds afterwards." Jeremie rubs the back of his head. "I'm sorry Odd but you were right."

"I wish I wasn't." Odd sits down. "It was close, if you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be here."

"I don't think so Odd. Aelita held back on me and Jim and Sissi so there is no reason she wouldn't have held back with you"

"Yeah but if she had sent Odd back to Earth or killed him she wouldn't have been distracted." Ulrich holds Yumi's hand. "She would have gone after us and killed Yumi."

"Probably why she used Kankrelats, she wanted to kill us with her own hands, not through her monsters."

"Not she, him. Xana wants us dead, Aelita kept us alive." Jeremie walks over to the ladder. "It might not have been much but she has that much control." He goes up the ladder and leaves the sewer.

"He's hurting bad."

"But he went through the Scanners so he's healed right?" Sissi didn't get the deeper meaning of Odd's words.

"Physically he's fine but inside this has to be tough." Odd looks at S.S. "Want to go to the park?"

"Ok Odd." They leave the sewers to be together. With Aelita as the enemy they never knew when they might lose the other.

"I can't believe she's Franz's daughter." Jim scratches his head. "I've only seen pictures of her and never made the connection." It had been over a decade since Franz worked at the school and had the pictures of his daughter in his office. Jim leaves the sewers.

"I guess I'll go to my room. I need to study and stuff for the exams." Sissi leaves the sewers leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone.

"We were so close." Yumi hangs her head in disappointment. "I thought we had Aelita back but now, I don't know."

"I wish we could take a break but we can't. Aelita won't stop until we die or join her." Ulrich squeezes Yumi's hand. "We may fight all our lives but we will be together for it."

"We'll win." Yumi says this with determination in her voice. "We won't fight for all our lives because we will win!"


End file.
